Elements' War
by Sanosuke Himura
Summary: Après plusieurs années de paix, Uldar risque d'être déchiré à nouveau par une nouvelle guerre d'élémentaires. Ce monde vatil survivre à cette nouvelle menace encore plus grande que celle d'avant?
1. Le départ

**Elements' War  
**

**Par : Sanosuke Himura**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Départ**

Le tonnerre grondait, la pluie déferlait et deux créatures se regardaient face à face. Les yeux vides d'émotions. Ils venaient de voir Uldar achever son ère fantastique. Uldar, un pays riche et accomplit, était devenu mort et vide. Toutes les races, sauf les hommes, avaient disparu. Ces yeux appartenaient à deux créatures élémentaires : Dalos et Zifus. Dalos, un homme assez grand aux cheveux blancs et des ailes d'un cuir noir, était un élémentaire du feu et se faisait nommer l'ange de l'enfer. Il était prétentieux et croyait être l'élémentaire parfait. Zifus, un homme de grandeur normale aux cheveux noirs avec des cornes et des sabots à la place des pieds, était un élémentaire de la terre. Ils étaient les derniers survivants de cette guerre entre élémentaires. Le silence s'éternisait quand, tout à coup, Dalos sourit.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?» Demanda Zifus.

«Tu crois vraiment pouvoir gagner contre moi, Zifus? J'ai tué ton père, tes frères et tous les autres élémentaires. Tu es seul contre la perfection !» S'exclama Dalos en regardant au ciel pour savourer la pluie.

Les paroles de Dalos blessèrent énormément Zifus. Tous ses amis et sa famille étaient morts, tués par ce salaud de Dalos. Il rêvait de vengeance et il pleurait tellement la rage le rongeait.

«Tu m'as tout pris, Dalos! Ma famille, mes amis et ma joie. Il y a une chose que tu ne me prendras pas, c'est ma…VIE!» Cria alors Zifus en chargeant sur Dalos les poings fermés.

Dalos esquiva l'attaque de Zifus et répliqua aussitôt d'un coup de pied. Les coups s'entremêlèrent pendant un bon moment. Jusqu'au moment où Dalos fit apparaître une épée de feu et toucha la jambe de Zifus.

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!»Cria Zifus de douleur.

Zifus était immobilisé par la douleur et son ennemi s'approchait à grands pas. Quand il fut a proximité…l'épée de Dalos s'enfonça dans l'épaule de Zifus. Celui-ci s'écroula dans sa propre mare de sang.

«Pitoyable élémentaire de terre! Il s'est mené à sa perte.» Commenta Dalos en rangeant son épée.

Il fit demi-tour et partit, quand un bruit métallique traversa son corps. L'épée de Zifus venait de traverser son torse en broyant ses os. Dalos toucha son torse et regarda sa main. Il y avait du sang. En voyant cela, il tomba sur le sol et mourut.

«Tu peux aller au diable!» Cria Zifus avant de mourir.

La race des élémentaires venait de s'éteindre et le règne des hommes commença. Pendant la fin de cette ère, une femme accoucha d'un enfant. Sans qu'elle le sache cet enfant avait une énorme destinée devant lui.

Plusieurs années passèrent. La civilisation des hommes venait d'atteindre son apogée technologique. Toutes les inventions possibles avaient été réalisées. Pistolets lasers, voitures volantes et vaisseaux voyageant plus vite que la lumière faisaient maintenant parti de la vie quotidienne. Il y avait, cependant, dans le nord, une petite maison qui n'avait pas cette technologie, habitée par une vieille femme et son fils. Cette femme, rejetée de la société, protégeait un secret bien gardé, un garçon du nom de Ferrius. Il est le fils de Zifus un ancien élémentaire ayant combattu contre le fou de Dalos. Ferrius est un semi-élémentaire donc un élémentaire mélangé avec un humain. Nous les appelons ainsi parce que les élémentaires sont perçus comme porteurs de malheur. Cette superstition est apparue parce que les élémentaires ont déchiré Uldar, causant presque sa perte. Les semi-élémentaire ne sont pas très bien perçus dans la société. Ils sont considérés comme des impurs et des porte-malheur. Ferrius a des cornes sur la tête et des cheveux noirs. Il est rapide et un expert du Kendo (Art du maniement d'un sabre). Ferrius s'entraînait quand tout d'un coup sa mère l'appela.

«Oui mère?» Répondit Ferrius en entrant dans la maison.

«Ferrius…Je sais que c'est la première fois, mais je voudrais que tu partes chercher des médicaments en ville pour moi.» Demanda sa mère.

La mère de Ferrius était atteinte d'un mal incurable. Un mal qui lui coûterait la vie, un jour. Malgré la maladie de sa mère, Ferrius fut étonné par la décision de celle-ci. Il avait toujours entendu dire que la ville était un lieux malsain où les moindres différences physiques étaient jugées.

«Tu es sûre de ta décision?» Demanda Ferrius à sa mère.

«Oui, à contre-cœur…» Répondit alors sa mère.

Un moment de silence s'installa dans la pièce. Une ambiance d'adieux flottait dans l'air.

«…Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que tu partes, un long voyage t'attend, au moins 3 jours» Dit alors sa mère en lui donnant un sabre.

Uldar est au sommet de sa technologie, mais les armes laser ont été restreintes au militaire. Il a été prouvé que le taux de meurtres par arme avait augmenté de façon tragique. Les armes blanches, comme les sabres, sont plus dures d'accès. On doit avoir une formation pour les utiliser pleinement. Ferrius prit ses choses et partit sans même dire au revoir à sa mère. Le soleil se levait et le vent était frais. Une longue aventure s'apprêtait à débuter.


	2. La rencontre

_Mot de l'auteur:_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je suis super content!_

_**Kaoru Kinomiya:** Merci pour ta review et de m'avoir corrigé une partie de mon texte._

_**Misao Hikodashi:** Merci pour ta review (Tu vois c'est pas compliqué)._

_**Shenjyn** Merci de t'être retapé la correction de mon fict. C'est très apprécié!_

_Continuez à m'écrire des reviews j'aime ça _

**Chapitre 2: La rencontre**

Ferrius était fatigué, cela faisait maintenant 2 jours, sans arrêt, qu'il marchait. Il décida de prendre une pause près d'un arbre pour se reposer quelques instants. Le temps passa et il s'endormit. Pendant ce temps, un groupe de personnes passa.

«Regardez! Un semi-élémentaire.» S'exclama l'un d'eux.

«Comment tu fais pour le savoir, Latos?» Demanda son voisin.

«Il a des cornes sur la tête. Mon père dit que ce sont des porteurs de malheur. À cause d'eux toute vie a failli s'éteindre voilà quelques années.» Répondit Latos.

«Il a une arme!» S'exclama un autre membre du groupe.

«On va lui montrer qui gère le monde maintenant…Venez! On va lui régler son compte.» Proposa Latos.

Ils s'approchèrent de Ferrius, encore assoupit, et prirent son arme. Après avoir mis l'arme dans un endroit hors de portée pour Ferrius, Latos botta le pied de ce dernier.

« Hum?…» Fit Ferrius en se réveillant.

« Tu te crois tout permis sale élémentaire!» Cria Latos.

«Mais…Qu'est-ce qui… MON SABRE!» S'exclama Ferrius en se rendant compte de la disparition de celui-ci.

Avant même qu'il puisse réagir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Latos et son groupe. Ceux-ci commencèrent à le rouer de coups. Il était sans défense. Sans son sabre, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ferrius était couvert de sang, tellement il recevait de coups. S'ils continuaient ainsi, il était certain de ne pas s'en sortir vivant. Latos ordonna à ses amis d'arrêter. Ferrius était couché par terre, les mains autours de la taille, ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Latos s'approcha et le leva par les cheveux pour mettre son visage près du sien.

«Ugh…» Fit Ferrius à cause de la douleur.

Latos lui cracha au visage et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

«Ne te crois pas le bienvenu ici, élémentaire! Retourne d'où tu viens!» S'exclama Latos.

«Tu crois vraiment ces superstitions, Latos! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.» Dit une voix inconnu.

«Qui ose m'insulter?» Demanda Latos en se retournant.

Il vit un homme assez grand au cheveux noirs avec un bandeau rouge. Il était vêtu d'un jeans et d'un manteau de cuir noir, avec un t-shirt blanc en dessous. Il avait les mains entourées d'un ruban blanc. Cet homme avait aussi une arête de poisson dans la bouche.

«Laisse-moi me présenter par mes poings!» Annonça le mystérieux personnage.

En un instant, il enleva son manteau et chargea le groupe. Le combat fut très bref. En moins de deux minutes, tout le groupe, sauf Latos, était K.O.. Latos avait peur, personne n'avait réussit à vaincre son gang avant cette personne.

«M…ma…Mais…qui es-tu?» Bégaya Latos.

« Ton pire cauchemar!» Répondit l'autre.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, il donna un coup foudroyant à Latos. On pouvait entendre l'entrechoquement des côtes de celui-ci. Le combat était maintenant terminé. L'homme alla chercher les choses de Ferrius et l'aida à s'asseoir.

«Pourquoi m'avoir aidé?» Demanda Ferrius.

«Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait?»Répondit le personnage.

Ferrius était très mal en point. Il avait besoin de soins médicaux.

«Reste ici. Je vais chercher un médecin pour venir t'aider. Tu es trop mal en point pour faire le trajet.» Conseilla le personnage.

Il se prépara à partir quand il se retourna vers Ferrius et exclama : «Mon nom est Sanosuke, Sanosuke Sagara. Cela ma fait plaisir de faire ta connaissance et j'espère te revoir un jour.». Il prit son manteau l'envoya sur son épaule et partit. Ferrius put voir un signe sur son dos. Une écriture japonaise signifiant le mal. Il trouva cela très étrange, mais il n'y porta pas attention.

«Mer…merci…» Énonça Ferrius avant de perdre connaissance.

Un peu plus tard, une ambulance arriva et amena Ferrius à l'hôpital. Une sombre journée venait de se terminer. Heureusement pour notre Ferrius, il y a un bon coté à la situation, il n'aura pas à faire une autre journée de marche pour avoir les médicaments de sa mère. Pendant son rétablissement à l'hôpital, une vieille dame vint lui rendre une visite. Elle était recouverte d'une cape noir. Il était impossible de voir son visage. Ferrius était endormi.

«Prépare toi jeune semi-élémentaire. Un drame est prévu dans ton destin. Un vieil ennemi, qui t'est encore inconnu, va se lever. Tu devras aller au plus profond du mont Inogawa retrouver un trésor familial disparu. Ton échec serait notre perte et ta mort, la fin. Ton destin est plein de défis, tu ne dois en aucun cas échouer. Rappelle-toi mes paroles.» énonça la vieille en versant de la poudre dans la bouche de Ferrius.

Aussitôt terminé, elle disparut sans laisser de traces. La poudre avait pour effet d'accélérer la guérison. Donc quelques jours plus tard, Ferrius put sortir et ainsi se remettre en route vers sa maison. Trois autres jours de trajet l'attendait.

**Écrivez des reviews pour la suite...**


	3. Cruel destin

Chapitre 3 : Cruel destin 

**Mot de l'auteur : Voici maintenant les fameux chapitres 3 et 4. Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que le classement est monté à mature. Pourquoi? C'est simple. L'histoire va prendre une tournure plus ''hard'' et ''dark''. En d'autre mot, plus sadique et violent. Bon autre chose, je suis jaloux de Shenjyn et Kaoru. Dans leurs reviews, vous leur posez pleins de questions, mais pas à moi. Dernière chose, si vous aimez pas le coté sombre de mon nouveau genre d'écriture faites moi s'en part. Merci**

**NinjaMatty : Merci de ta review. Je suis content que mon fict te plaise. Avec la tournure plus sombre que mon histoire va prendre, tu devrais encore plus l'apprécier. **

**Innamoramento : Enfin! Tu as fini par mettre ta review! Merci content que ça te plaise.**

**Shenjyn Nayuki : Tu crois que Angelion méritait le coup de masse de Crump… Moi, je trouve que c'est pas mal la même chose.**

**Misao Hikodashi : Merci encore pour tes reviews. Tu veux savoir qui est la vieille dame? C'est vrai que la vieille dame est un personnage mystérieux. Malheureusement, je ne peux répondre à ta question puisque tu vas le savoir dans le chapitre 5. Maintenant, Sanosuke va-t-il revenir? Bien sur que oui! C'est un des persos principaux de l'histoire!**

**Redlaco : Je sais que les premiers chapitres peuvent sembler lourd. J'ai pas le choix de décrire le décors prend place. Les autres chapitres devraient être plus léger.**

**Kaoru Kinomiya : Je fais mon possible pour mon français, j'ai pas toujours le temps de vérifier tout les mots dans un dictionnaire. Je tiens à te remercier pour ta review.**

La fin du voyage de Ferrius arrivait. Il était à quelques kilomètres de sa maison. Il avait hâte d'arriver. La nuit commençait à tomber, l'air était frais. La lune était pleine et tout était silencieux. Justement, ce silence commençait à inquiéter Ferrius sérieusement. Il décida d'accélérer le pas.

Ferrius : «Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'amère impression que quelque chose de mauvais est en train de se produire…»

La terreur l'envahit. Sa maison était en feu et aucun signe de sa mère. Il courut à l'intérieur. La fumée était très épaisse.

Ferrius : «Mère! Où êtes-vous?»

Il arriva au deuxième étage de sa maison. Il ne trouva personne. Il devait sortir sinon il allait manquer d'air. En sortant, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait une du sang sur le sol. Il leva les yeux et figea d'un coup sec. Sa mère était morte. Son corps calciné se trouvait à coté d'un homme. Celui-ci avait des os sortant de son dos formant des ailes. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un rouge infernal. Ferrius était rongé par la rage.

Ferrius : «Pourquoi! Pourquoi avoir faire cela!»

L'inconnu fit un sourire.

Inconnu : «Pitoyable! Se faire des mœurs pour une humaine. Tu as la même faiblesse que ton père, Ferrius.»

Ferrius : «Mon père?»

Inconnu : « Oui, ton père! Ce salaud qui a tué le mien lors de la guerre!»

Ferrius : « Ton père?»

Inconnu : « Oui, mon père. Je suis Galados, fils de Dalos, l'ange de l'enfer.»

Ferrius : «Dalos! Le fou qui a failli détruire Uldar!»

Galados semblait être irrité.

Galados : «Un fou? Lequel des deux était le plus fou? Le seul dénué de bon sens, où celui qui voulait protéger les faibles? Prépare toi, Ferrius! Je suis venu venger mon père!»

Galados sortit alors son épée de son fourreau. Celle-ci n'avait pas de lame. Ferrius, lui, dégaina son épée et se prépara à combattre. Galados pointa son épée vers Ferrius, comme si une lame y était présente et chargea. Ferrius fit de même. À quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, une lame de feu apparut sur l'épée de Galados et frappa le visage de Ferrius sur son œil droit. La coupure était précise et seul l'horizon de son œil avait été touché.

Ferrius : « AAAAAHHHH!»

Galados : « Comment on se sent de perdre la vision de son œil droit? Ha! Je te croyais plus fort que ça, Ferrius.»

Ferrius : « Tu va mourir, pour cela!»

Ferrius se releva et chargea Galados. En même temps, les os sortant du dos de ce dernier prirent feu, pour former des ailes et Galados s'envola.

Ferrius : « Mais! Qu'est-ce…!»

Galados descendit en flèche sur Ferrius et lui planta son épée dans la jambe.

Ferrius : «Ugh…»

Des sirènes de pompiers se firent entendre.

Galados : « Je suis déçu de ta performance, Ferrius. Malheureusement, nous allons conclure notre combat une autre fois. Je ne croyais pas qu'un élémentaire pouvait être aussi mauvais qu'un humain. Ta mère ma donné plus de mal que toi.»

Galados partit en volant.

Ferrius n'en revenait pas. Les paroles de Galados l'avaient terriblement blessé. Avant que les pompiers arrivent, il s'enfuit dans un bois. Une fois loin de la source de sa peine, il s'accota à un arbre et déchira sa manche droite. Avec celle-ci, il fit un bandage autour de sa jambe et de son œil. Malheureusement pour lui, son œil était crevé. Il était fatigué de sa bataille, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il décida de dormir un peu. Sans qu'il le sache, un être étrange l'observait. Ferrius était tourmenté par les paroles de Galados et de ses souvenirs. Il venait de s'éteindre d'un sommeil profond.

**Écrivez des reviews pour la suite…**


	4. Rêve ou réalité?

Chapitre 4 : Rêve ou réalité? 

Il faisait tout noir. Ferrius ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Tout à coup, un rond de lumière apparut près de lui. Il ne comprenait rien. Où était-il? Il n'appréciait pas cet endroit. Le plus mystérieux était le fait qu'il n'était plus blessé à sa jambe.

Inconnu: « Perdu dans tes pensées Ferrius?»

Ferrius était effrayé.

Ferrius : «Qui est là?»

Inconnu: « Je suis toi!»

Ferrius : «Moi?»

L'ombre de Ferrius se souleva pour former un humanoïde.

Ombre : « Oui toi! Je suis ta colère, ta rage, ta peur, ton mauvais côté, celui qui demande qu'a s'extériorisé!»

Ferrius : « Mais comment est-ce possible?»

Ombre : « Tout est possible ici! Je peux changer l'apparence des lieux et matérialiser tout ce que je veux.»

Le décor changea et prit l'apparence d'un jardin avec des cerisiers en fleurs. Ceux-ci commençaient à perdre leurs pétales. L'ombre prit l'apparence d'un samurai avec de long cheveux et en position de combat.

Samurai : «Prépare toi Ferrius à affronter ta face caché!»

Une épée se matérialisa dans la main de Ferrius et celui-ci se plaça en formation combat. Tout deux resta immobile à se regarder sachant que le premier à bouger pouvait perdre le combat. Un vent se leva et une pluie de pétales déferla sur eux. Des minutes ou même des heures s'écoulèrent , aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé. Dans un mouvement rapide, le Samurai chargea Ferrius. Sans même broncher, Ferrius venait de gagner le combat. Son épée venait de le transpercer comme une feuille. Les lieux changea encore. Le jardin venait de prendre l'apparence de la maison de Ferrius.

Mère de Ferrius : « Au secours!»

Ferrius : « Mère!»

Ferrius arriva dans le salon de sa maison. Sa mère était accoté au mur. Galados s'approcha d'elle et sortit son épée de feu et la fit brûler. Des cris de douleur énorme se fit entendre.

Ferrius : «NNNOOONNN!»

Galados : « Je suis déçu de ta performance Ferrius. Malheureusement, on va conclure notre combat une autre fois. Je croyais pas qu'un élémentaire pouvait être aussi mauvais qu'un humain. Ta mère ma donné plus de mal que toi.»

Le corps de sa mère se leva.

Mère de Ferrius : « Pourquoi n'est-tu pas revenu?»

Une voix se fit entendre.

Voix: « Tu ne peux pas gagner! Tu vas finir par mourir dans ton esprit.»

Galados et le corps de sa mère se transforma en d'étrange créature. Ceux-ci avaient de longues dents, étaient de couleur noir et n'avaient pas l'air très sympathique. Les créatures chargèrent Ferrius et celui-ci parvint à les éviter de justesse. Il atteignit plusieurs fois l'un des monstres mais celui-ci ne broncha point. Il continua à les attaquer mais rien ne faisait. Les monstres, eux, n'avait aucune misère à atteindre leur cible. Ferrius était fatigué et blessé. En un instant, une lumière blanche apparut. Ferrius était ébloui. Il décida alors de fermer son oeil. Lorsque l'intensité lumineuse sembla s'abaisser, il ouvra son œil. Il se retrouva sur une plaine où une pluie de sang s'abattait sur lui. Il examina les alentours.

Voix: «Nous revoilà l'un contre l'autre!»

Il se retourna et vit une femme au cheveux rouge. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait des ailes d'ange d'un noir ténébreux.

Ferrius :«Qui est-tu?»

Inconnue: «Tu me reconnais pas? Je suis ton coté sombre. Ton ombre.»

Ferrius :« Mais… je vous ai battu tout à l'heure!»

Inconnue: « Je te l'ai dit! Je peux tout faire dans se monde.»

Ferrius :« Pourquoi cette forme féminine?»

Inconnue:« Ceci est ma vrai forme et mon nom est Ferria.»

Ferrius :« Pourquoi est-tu contre moi?»

Ferria : « J'ai été créé à partir de sentiments refoulés dans ton subconscient. Je ne souhaite qu'a m'extérioriser. Maintenant, finissons ce que nous avions commencer!»

Ferria fit apparaître une longue épée dans ses mains. Une autre épée se matérialisa dans les mains de Ferrius. Une fois les deux placés en garde, Ils se chargèrent l'un contre l'autre. Une symphonie métallique se fit entendre sur la plaine. Ce combat, cette danse, était énormément rapide. C'était une chorégraphie parfaite. Les coups s'entremêlèrent et les lames tranchaient l'air en coupant plusieurs gouttes au passage. Après plusieurs heures de combat, Ferria et Ferrius stoppèrent. Tout les deux étaient blessés exactement au même endroit. Ferria commença à sourire. Ferrius, lui, garda son air sérieux et détendu.

Ferria : «…Tu te…débrouille bien…Je m'attendais à moins de défi.»

Ferrius : « Je pensais que tu voulais en finir avec ce combat.»

Ferria : «Pas moyen de prendre une pause avec toi!»

Après une courte pause, le combat reprit de plus belle. Les coups s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore. Quand tout à coup, l'épée de Ferrius s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Ferria. Celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol et disparut. Ferrius venait de remporter un des combats les plus long de sa vie.

Il passa sa main près de son torse et remarqua du sang. Il avait été atteint par Ferria aussi. Il s'écroula sur le sol. La pluie de sang continuait sur la plaine. Ferrius sentait la fin arrivée. Une lumière blanche apparut. La lumière de la fin?

Écrivez des reviews pour la suite… Chapitre 4 : Rêve ou réalité? 

Il faisait tout noir. Ferrius ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Tout à coup, un cercle de lumière apparut près de lui. Il ne comprenait rien. Où était-il? Il n'appréciait pas cet endroit. Le plus mystérieux était le fait qu'il n'était plus blessé à sa jambe.

Inconnu: « Perdu dans tes pensées Ferrius?»

Ferrius était effrayé.

Ferrius : «Qui est là?»

Inconnu: « Je suis toi!»

Ferrius : «Moi?»

L'ombre de Ferrius se souleva pour former un humanoïde.

Ombre : « Oui toi! Je suis ta colère, ta rage, ta peur, ton mauvais côté, celui qui ne demande qu'a s'extériorisé!»

Ferrius : « Mais comment est-ce possible?»

Ombre : « Tout est possible, ici! Je peux changer l'apparence des lieux et matérialiser tout ce que je veux.»

Le décor changea et prit l'apparence d'un jardin avec des cerisiers en fleurs. Ceux-ci commençaient à perdre leurs pétales. L'ombre prit l'apparence d'un samurai avec de longs cheveux, en position de combat.

Samurai : «Prépare toi, Ferrius, à affronter ta face cachée!»

Une épée se matérialisa dans la main de Ferrius et celui-ci se plaça en formation combat. Tous deux restèrent immobiles à se regarder, sachant que le premier à bouger pouvait perdre le combat. Le vent se leva et une pluie de pétales déferla sur eux. Des minutes ou même des heures s'écoulèrent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé. Dans un mouvement rapide, le Samurai chargea Ferrius. Sans même broncher, Ferrius venait de gagner le combat. Son épée venait de le transpercer comme une feuille. Les lieux changèrent encore. Le jardin venait de prendre l'apparence de la maison de Ferrius.

Mère de Ferrius : « Au secours!»

Ferrius : « Mère!»

Ferrius arriva dans le salon de sa maison. Sa mère était adossée au mur. Galados s'approcha d'elle et sortit son épée de feu. Il calcina la mère de Ferrius devant ses yeux. Des cris de douleur assourdissants se firent entendre.

Ferrius : «NOOONNN!»

Galados : « Je suis déçu de ta performance, Ferrius. Malheureusement, nous allons conclure notre combat une autre fois. Je ne croyais pas qu'un élémentaire pouvait être aussi mauvais qu'un humain. Ta mère ma donné plus de mal que toi.»

Le corps de sa mère se releva.

Mère de Ferrius : « Pourquoi n'est-tu pas revenu?»

Une voix se fit entendre.

Voix: « Tu ne peux pas gagner! Tu vas finir par mourir dans ton esprit.»

Galados et le corps de sa mère se transformèrent en d'étranges créatures. Celles-ci avaient de longues dents, étaient de couleur noire et n'avaient pas l'air très sympathiques. Les créatures chargèrent Ferrius et celui-ci parvint à les éviter de justesse. Il atteignit plusieurs fois l'un des monstres, mais celui-ci ne broncha point. Il continua à les attaquer, mais rien ne faisait. Les monstres, eux, n'avait aucune problème à atteindre leur cible. Ferrius était fatigué et blessé. Soudainement, une lumière blanche apparut. Ferrius était ébloui. Il décida alors de fermer son oeil. Lorsque l'intensité lumineuse sembla s'abaisser, il ouvrit l'œil. Il se retrouva sur une plaine où une pluie de sang s'abattait sur lui. Il examina les alentours.

Voix: «Nous revoilà l'un contre l'autre!»

Il se retourna et vit une femme aux cheveux rouge. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait des ailes d'ange d'un noir ténébreux.

Ferrius :«Qui est-tu?»

Inconnue: «Tu me reconnais pas? Je suis ton coté sombre. Ton ombre.»

Ferrius :« Mais… je vous ai abattu, tout à l'heure!»

Inconnue: « Je te l'ai dit! Je peux tout faire dans ce monde.»

Ferrius :« Pourquoi cette forme féminine?»

Inconnue:« Ceci est ma vrai forme et mon nom est Ferria.»

Ferrius :« Pourquoi est-tu contre moi?»

Ferria : « J'ai été créé à partir de sentiments refoulés dans ton subconscient. Je ne souhaite qu'à m'extérioriser. Maintenant, finissons ce que nous avions commencé!»

Ferria fit apparaître une longue épée dans ses mains. Une autre épée se matérialisa dans les mains de Ferrius. Une fois les deux placés en garde, ils se chargèrent. Une symphonie métallique se fit entendre sur la plaine. Ce combat, cette danse, était énormément rapide. C'était une chorégraphie parfaite. Les coups s'entremêlèrent et les lames tranchaient l'air en coupant plusieurs gouttes au passage. Après plusieurs heures de combat, Ferria et Ferrius stoppèrent. Tout les deux étaient blessés exactement au même endroit. Ferria commença à sourire. Ferrius, lui, garda son air sérieux et détendu.

Ferria : «…Tu te…débrouille bien…Je m'attendais à moins de défi.»

Ferrius : « Je pensais que tu voulais en finir avec ce combat.»

Ferria : «Pas moyen de prendre une pause avec toi!»

Après une courte pause, le combat reprit de plus belle. Les coups s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore. Quand tout à coup, l'épée de Ferrius s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Ferria. Celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol et disparut. Ferrius venait de remporter un des combats les plus longs de sa vie.

Il passa sa main sur son torse et remarqua du sang. Il avait été atteint par Ferria aussi. Il s'écroula sur le sol. La pluie de sang continuait sur la plaine. Ferrius sentait la fin arriver. Une lumière blanche apparut. La lumière de la mort?

**Écrivez des reviews pour la suite…**


End file.
